


Appearences

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a long story behind how half the Uchiha clan have seen Tobirama appear, out of thin air and naked, at some point their life, but Madara did the majority of the seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyThing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've chained my dreams (to the blue, blue sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821038) by [SillyThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyThing/pseuds/SillyThing). 



  
  


Bonus Izuna:

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Izuna cannot unsee this.
> 
> This is in chapter 4, when Madara was 15 and out in enemy territory, right after future-Tobirama appeared on top of Madara and sure they both have good reflexes but they end up on the ground with Izuna wanting to rid of his sight and Madara beet red so that's that.


End file.
